User talk:Bryans1008
RE: Hi, thanks for not being shy and asking questions! #To get a money pouch, you request one from Gringotts. #When someone sends you a message, you will receive a bubble in the bottom left corner of the page. That will tell you what Wiki(s) you have messages on. To access the messages, you click the link to the Wiki and it should bring you to your talk page (where users leave you messages). If you unchecked "Enable email from other users" in , you need to check your email for messages from other users also. #You need to ask *Luna for a picture of your wand. Also, when you leave people messages, add ~~~~ at the end of your message. To do that, you can either type it, or there should be a button right above the words you're typing that says "Signature". Thanks, 11:01, June 15, 2011 (UTC) RE:Ancient Runes Request You need an adult character for the position. 01:57, June 16, 2011 (UTC) You can't just create a blank character page. Go here to see help on characters. 02:01, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Good enough, just add your character's name under the appropriate section on the Hogwarts Employee Roster. You are welcome to edit any Hogwarts Employee page and the Ancient Runes Classroom. And also, I can't find where you put Bryan's bio. Please leave links to your character pages on your user page. 22:38, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Welcome to Hogwarts! Welcome, Professor Smith! We are all very happy that you have come to teach, Ancient Runes and I personally wanted to welcome you. I hope we can have a nice chat sometime. Have a great day and again welcome! I see Professor Frozon has welcomed you :) I hope you find it great to teach Ancient Runes at Hogwarts, Professor Smith; have an amazing time here! RE:Signature Help Runescape Wiki's Signatures page should cover it. Thanks, 01:09, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Grade Templates In case you didn't know this, you can do ::Template:"Grade":: instead of posting just the grade on the talk page. Just instead of "::" put "} }" without the spaces. Hope I helped somewhat. :) Expecto Patronum! 14:15, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Wanna roleplay? www.xat.com//HogwartsRPGWiki Expecto Patronum! 14:39, June 19, 2011 (UTC) wanna roleplay? www.xat.com//HogwartsRPGWiki Zanzan28 16:02, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Your Eeylops Order Here is your owl! 1 Galleon was deducted from your pouch. 11:11, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Ravenclaw House Common Room Please do not edit the Ravenclaw House Common Room C.E. or N.B without permission. And Gryphs aren't aloud in the Common Room. Thank you. Zanzan28 20:48, June 20, 2011 (UTC) You can't to work alongside me??? WTH!? Who Run The World? Girls! 21:19, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, I didn't understand you. I didn't mean to be rude. Yeah that's cool, what subject do you teach? Who Run The World? Girls! 21:23, June 21, 2011 (UTC) OK, cool. Thanks. Nice to meet you. Who Run The World? Girls! 21:28, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Hello! Welcome! I'm glad to have you here! Sorry for such the late welcome, but good luck! Sorting Bryan has been placed in First Year. Please let me know if you'd like to start in a higher year! InSpeck -Talk Page- 00:13, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Request granted, he's in 3rd year. InSpeck -Talk Page- 00:24, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Here's your books: *Spellman's Syllabary *Advanced Rune Translation Wanna rp on chat? It All Ends Here On July 15th 19:51, June 23, 2011 (UTC) RE I'll get working on your patronus photo! Let me know if there's a specific pic you want me to use. As for your wand, anything specific you want? Thanks! It All Ends Here [[User talk:*Luna|'July 15']] 20:59, June 23, 2011 (UTC) What about this one? I'll get back to you tomorrow! I'll be on other wikis and maybe chat. Thank you! ;) It All Ends Here [[User talk:*Luna|'July 15']] 21:07, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Ancient runes I added pictures to my ancient runes homework like you said, so i could get the 10 extra house points. Toontown 9 22:51, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, but I can't right now. I'm rping on my wikia. http://thewarriorcatsclanroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/SnowClan It All Ends (On July 15) 17:10, June 25, 2011 (UTC) No, that's fine-you weren't bothing me. It All Ends (On July 15) 17:20, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Scribbulus Order 1 galleon was deducted. Sorry for the wait my computer has been down. Ancien Ruines I would love to be part of your ancient ruins class. Jasmine Campbell.Charecter:Rose Love Hi! I will definatly consider joining Ancient Runes. I read a couple of your lectures and took a look at the homework assignments, but I'm not sure if I really understand it completly. One thing I definatly don't get is how you are supposed to make the predictions. I will keep reading through them, but won't make decision until I understand it a little more. Thanks! Half-BloodPrincess 23:23, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Ancient Runes sounds really cool! Half-BloodPrincess 23:32, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Ancient Rune Class Dear Prof. Smith I have looked over the Ancient Rune Class and it seems like a very intriguing subject. I have yet to buy the books needed but I'm sure that I'll attend your class. Yours truly, Barry Scalewing. Ancient Runes Dear Prof. Smith, I am glad to accept your request. I am pleased to say that I would love to be in your ancient runes class and it seems like a fascinating subject. Sincerely, Alaina Reynalds Growinupme 23:55, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for the offer! Thank you sssooooo much for offering! I would be hounered! to be in this class! You don't need to call me ms Frank, you can call me Elora! Sincerley: Elora 00:47, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Yeah; although I'll only be on chat for a while. It All Ends (On July 15) 02:21, June 26, 2011 (UTC) RE:Ancient Runes? #Don't you think it would be a little inappropriate for the Deputy Headmaster to take Ancient Runes? #I have my own classes to teach. (Care of Magical Creatures and Flying) #Ancient Runes don't interest me at all. 13:16, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Sure. RE: I can't. Sorry, I'm kind of busy :( InSpeck -Talk Page- 17:49, June 26, 2011 (UTC)